Dust
by shinabui
Summary: Once known as Taken Love, this story is a revised version  Gaara seeks revenge for the death of Naruto due to a certain Uchiha's fit of rage.


The pain was unbearable. As Naruto lay there in his own blood he thought only one thing before he died.

"I love you. Gaara" was faintly whispered in his last breath.

The rage pulsed through Gaara's whole being as he held his dead lover in his arms. _He_ had done this. _He, _being that bastard Sauske. His stupid obsession with revenge had gone too far.

Naruto had been helping Itachi start a new life, to become a better person like he did with Gaara, but Sauske had found out. In his fury he had fought Naruto, but Naruto never laid a fist on Sauske; he couldn't bear to hurt one of his best friends.

Gaara had sensed Naruto's distress and got there as fast as he could, but he was too late. Naruto lay on the verge of death while Sauske just stood there staring at his beloved with a look of hatred and disgust.

This sickened Gaara to an unbelievable extent. Sauske was supposed to be Naruto's _best friend_, Naruto risked his life to save him from becoming Orochimaru's new body, and he does this to him now? For doing a good deed none the less. Gaara was infuriated.

Gingerly laying down his little fox and kissing him one last time, he turned around to face this true monster.

A malicious growl escaped his mouth as he spoke "You killed my _Sun_ Sauske Uchiha. You killed your _friend_." Gaara's words dripped with venom, with intent to burn like acid into Sauske's soul.

Sauske glared at Gaara and said "Hn. I guess he was too weak to fight me."

This set Gaara right off. A dangerous roar erupted from Gaara like some creature from hell had possessed him. Sand swirled around his lover's killer as Shukaku took form on his body. Gaara leaped forward towards Sauske. He couldn't escape him, Gaara was too big and the sand circle contained him.

A shrill yell of agony pierced through the air as Gaara tore off one of Sauske's arms. Sauske could now no longer perform ninjustu; he was at his weakest point. Sauske tried to fling a shuriken at Gaara's eye but it was futile. Gaara's sand blocked the shuriken, and he dove in again for another limb.

This time he ripped off Sauske's other arm and flung it away, the sand held him there until Gaara slowly and painfully removed his legs. Gaara stood back, the sand around holding Sauske retreated, as did the sand making the circle around them.

Calming down a bit now he went make to his normal form and grinned bitterly at the dying Sauske, his groans of pain haunting the area.

Looking up from Sauske, Gaara noticed Itachi standing there. He walked over to his little brother and stared into his fading eyes. His three comma red eyes started to spin as Sauske wailed in pain before finally passing away.

Itachi looked up to Gaara and nodded his head as to say he understood what had happened and what Sauske had done. Glancing sadly at Naruto's dead body he bowed his head and disappeared.

Gaara turned back to his lover and walked over to his life less form. Picking Naruto up, he started to cry and the psychotic grin turned to a tortured grimace. Clutching at the cloth of the obnoxious orange jumpsuit he pleaded to whatever force may be able to undo this, to bring Naruto back.

Gaara did not move for a long time, however long he did not know. Time moves differently when one goes into a state like his own, of shock, horror, and pain. Rocking over the body and petting the blonde tousled hair the red head cried like he hadn't in years.

Finally he came to reality, only mildly though. He walked deep into the forest carrying his little fox like a zombie or a lost soul, searching for nothing to be found. Once in the deepest, loneliest part of the forest, he lay Naruto down. Sand and fist pushing dirt and earth, the ground in which Gaara almost felt apart of, slowly swallowed the corpse of his beloved.

The tired boy lay out over the grave, and his mind working through grief decided he needed a task. So, Gaara stood and like clockwork began gathering the most beautiful plants and stones to lie around the sacred mound of dirt.

He whispered his last good bye to the boy who brought his heart back from sand to a thriving flower, but now Naruto was gone. There would be no more sunshine and no more fresh water for his heart-plant, and he knew, he would surely die. Darkness came and the without the sun the moon has no light, as without Naruto, Gaara had no shine, no love, and he became a rock, then sand, and finally;

Dust.


End file.
